Hell (Project D)
Hell is a dimension where the demons reside and where the recently discovered Argent gas was found. The place is well, like hell. Discovery It has been a source of controversy on how Hell was created. Some say that the Almighty Script created the place for it's own amusement while others says that it's created from the negative emotions of living things, such as grief, hatred, and pain. Hell was first described by the scribes of the Land of Flash as a possible dimension and was first found by a space mercenary only called Captain. The Captain entered the gateway to Hell and never returned. The first Hell portal on Earth was located in Jerusalem in 1099, where the Argent gas drives most of the Middle Eastern populace mad. Seeing a sign that the devil has awakened, Pope Urban II launches the First Crusade to destroy the portal in the guise of taking Jerusalem and the Holy Land from Islamic rule. Current Status There has been reports that the portals to Hell has been appearing constantly, with sightings counting up to 16 portals a day. There have been reports of missing persons, strange noises, and demon sightings since November 2018. Traces of Argent gas has been found across space and research labs, giving the possibility that Hell may appear again. Appearance Hell is a dark world where the sun never sets and the moon is always in the sky. The rocks are black and the soils are brown with a shade of yellow. The skies are blue (surprisingly for a world described as hellish) with tints of red and black smogs that always appear. The grounds are barren, with a few skulls of various living creatures ranging from cows to monsters littering the landscape, seemingly abandoned Victorian-era cities, monuments of the heroic (by their standards) demons, some temples with ruins and inscriptions, and a very large temple in the middle of the world. The weather on Hell may vary from scorching sunlight to blood rain with a chance of meteors. Inhabitants The inhabitants of hell are... well, hellish. * Cows: Cows in Hell have two heads for some reason (possibly Argent gas mutation). They are the main source of meat in Hell. * Humans: The humans who lives in Hell are either paranoid cultists, edgy emos with social problems, psychotic yet patriotic maniacs, or slaves for the demons. * Bonez: Bonez are animated skeletons that serves as the meat-shield (or bone shield in this case) for Hell's forces. They are mostly armed with shields and spears and spends most of their free time gambling or sleeping. * Goblins: Goblins are the lowest of Hell's hierarchy, being even lower than Bonez. They are savage, small, and cowardly race of thieves and robbers. * Boars: Boars are medium sized pig-like humanoids with claws and sharp teeth. While not as smart as the other races, they excel in physical combat and can change their colors to match their surroundings. * Floats: Floats are large flying balloon-like creatures that serves as watchers for locations around Hell. They are mostly called Meatballs by the humans due to their appearance. * Wardens: Wardens are the equivalent of middle-class citizens in Hell, although they rarely if ever gets a break from their job. Their skins are red in color and wears set of armors similar to football players. * Barons: Barons are the demons in charge of a location or group. They are muscular, tall, and are responsible for murdering humans. * Specters: Specters are large crows or ravens with the ability to turn invisible. They are the main transports for the lighter demons. * Colossus: The Colossus are tall demons and the guards of very important places. A Colossus is very difficult to defeat yet the Hell Walker was able to kill 100 of them, putting them to near extinction. * Ultraman Lucifer: The rogue Ultra from the Land of Flash who was corrupted by the Capricorn. Ultraman Lucifer now serves as the Champion of Hell and is hellbent with killing the Hell Walker. * Capricorn: Capricorn is the king of Hell. Looking like a goat skull on a wall, Capricorn has near limitless psychic potential and the ability to create demons at will. Locations * Argent Geyser: The Argent Geyser is the safest source to get Argent gas for free. While not entirely safe (it's located near a volcano), it is one of the more profitable jobs in Hell. * Council Building: The Council Building is where the greatest humans meets for no reason other than playing cards. * Cyron: A large floating island that was the second moon of Hell until it was completely pushed out of its orbit by the Hell Walker. * Death Quarry: The Death Quarry is the place where minerals and metal are mined by slaves. The slaves have to work for 10 hours and survive if they want to be given a bonus. * Giant's Land: Giant's Land is where the remains of Hell's greatest warrior, a giant by the name of Callisto, rests after being defeated by the Hell Walker. * Grave: A large graveyard for the demons who died. Humans are also buried here to ease travel. The Grave is maintained by Hell's greatest caretaker, Yorick. * Guantanamo Prison: The largest prison complex on Hell guarded by a lot of demons. Notable for being an extremely unforgiving place. * Hall of Music: The Hall of Music is the largest building created for entertainment purposes in Hell. It mostly plays heavy metal music popular on Hell but also plays theater or movies during certain days. * London: Apparently Hell's version of London, this strangely accurate recreation of London during the late 19th century is the largest city of Hell and the place where humans can live without the disruption of demons. * Really Large Dam: The Really Large Dam is a lavaelectric power plant responsible for creating 60% of Hell's electricity. It is located near the Vulcan Waterway. * Satan Mountain: The largest volcano on Hell, Satan Mountain has been erupting uncontrollably since it's first appearance. The volcano is responsible for releasing Argent gas to the atmosphere. * Scorn Club: A club for obvious purposes if you know what the name refers to. * Temple Prime: Temple Prime is the largest and tallest structure on Hell. Shaped like a Mayan Pyramid with skulls and fireplaces as decoration with blood red as the paint, it's the castle of Capricorn. * Titanic Memorial: A memorial to the 1,500 residents of Hell who were killed by RMS Titanic in 1912 when the ship crashed onto the iceberg. It contains several artifacts belonging to the victims from both sides. * Vulcan Waterway: A large water system with a large magma lake and lava rivers branching from it. Threats / Concerns * Air Conditioner: The ACs on Hell have been broken for a long time because nobody can't fix them. * Amadeus: Also known as Asmodeus, the main problem with this demon is "We need to stop him from touching and fiddling our livestock". * Computers: The computers on Hell needs to be fixed since they ran out of working and repairable typewriters. * Harry Potter: "Somebody needs to drop him out of Hogsworth..." - G.G. Crawling * Heaven: Heaven has always been a rival of Hell, despite not willing to be one. They keep harassing the demons with their 'We are the good guys' strategy. * Hell Walker: Nobody knows who he is or where he comes from. Everybody knows that he will come and slaughter every single demon he sees. He's pretty much the demon for the demons (how ironic). * Kira: Apparently a serial killer on Earth has caused bad things to Hell because he constantly sends more humans to Hell than they can control. * Pollution: Not global warming but global cooling, due to how Argent gas affects the atmosphere using science that the demons can't explain. It will take affect in 20 years. * That One Guy: That One Guy is a nickname coined for a human who escaped from Guantanamo Prison's Mental Illness Asylum. The bounty for killing the human is 200,000 ducats. * Water: Water means lava on Hell. Trivia * Is Hell hell? Maybe. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:User Realms Category:Project D